1. Field
The present application relates to an imaging device capable of reducing a color moire in a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in accordance with an improvement in performance of an imaging sensor such as a CCD and a CMOS, a digital camera, a digital video camera and the like capable of changing a gain setting of imaging sensitivity and capable of easily capturing an image with high sensitivity have been becoming popular. However, when capturing a still image of night scene in which a shutter speed becomes slow due to a lack of light amount, when capturing a moving image at a high frame rate and the like, addition processing and the like are performed on pixel values of an imaging sensor. A technical development has been under way for realizing an improvement in sensitivity and image quality by reducing a moire, a noise and the like generated at the time of processing (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-46876).
However, the method of addition processing for the pixel values of the imaging sensor such as the one in the prior art has a problem such that, since color filters of respective colors of R (red), Gr (Gb) (green), and B (blue) provided in respective pixels of the imaging sensor are arranged in a Bayer array being a non-uniform array, even if a high component of spatial frequency equal to or greater than a Nyquist frequency which causes an image deterioration is removed by an optical low-pass filter, a threshold value of the Nyquist frequency is lowered by the addition of the pixel values as described above, which results in generating an image deterioration due to a color moire among the moires.